


Wonderland

by PmLee



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: Brunol - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PmLee/pseuds/PmLee
Summary: Bruno seems to be on a dancing block and it doesn't help that he doesn't like the song either. Pol gives him a reason to like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can I also ask, before reading, listen to the song Wonderland by Jessica Jung for a better understanding of the song used.

Wonderland

"Bruno, you need to let yourself go. You're dancing is coming across too straight and rigid. Relax, listen to the melody and dance. The song is meant to be about a wonderland but you are dancing as if that is the opposite" 

Bruno listens to his teachers criticism. He knew it, his dancing was a little off, he was a bit rigid and forcing himself to dance to the song. It's just he wasn't really fond of the song. 

"You couldn't have given me another song to dance to? It's not really my favourite type of music"

The class had recently discovered their teachers immense love of K-Pop music when they arrived to a class early and found her dancing along to Girls Generation' song Catch Me If You Can.

"The reason I'm doing this is to get you out of your comfort zone. There will be a time in future that you will come across music you will hate but you will have to dance to it. Bruno you are gifted when it comes to dancing. You have a long and bright future with dancing. Don't let your bias against a certain style of music stop you from fully embracing it. Do what I do, find something in the song that makes you like it. Now let's start again from the top"

They restart and try it again, but Bruno can feel himself starting to get frustrated. He's trying to get into the groove of the song, it's just he can't. He's used to dancing to classical music, it's slower and he's just able to move along and forget the world around him. But this song the teacher assigned him, it has a faster pace & if he's honest, he doesn't understand half of it but he wouldn't dare tell his teacher though. She's kinda scary when you insult her love of the K-Pop genre. 

"Stop. Bruno, stop."

He looks and see that she's just shaking her head. That kinda pisses him off.

"You are thinking way too much. You need to get out of your head"

"Yes, I know already, you've told me numerous times today"

"Then stop listening to your head. Listen with your body and let it flow to the music" 

The dance instructor's phone rings. Bruno takes this moment to calm down and collect his thoughts. He doesn't get why he is dancing the way he is today, this weird dancing block, he's the best student in the class and both he and the instructor know it. If his dad was here, he'd turn into some talk about something being on Bruno's mind and that he needs to acknowledge it to move on or whatever. He takes a mouthful of water as he hears his instructor talk on the phone in the background sounding annoyed.

"Bruno, I'm going to have to cut this one on one short today. I trust you to lock up before you leave?" She says as she gathers her things.

Being her favourite student has its perks. He gets one to one sessions with her and he has the a pair of keys to the dance studio so he can come and go as he pleases. This really helped him out a lot last year with the whole closet drama.

"And remember what I said. Stay out of your head and good night" she says walking towards the exit while bidding Bruno goodbye. She sees another boy standing at end of the room having watched their interaction.

"Hey Pol." She both greets and bids him goodbye with a wave before continuing on her way out the door with a wave.

It had become a routine over the last few months with Pol would coming to watch Bruno dancing. Bruno seemed to preform better when Pol was around, it was like he was trying to impress Pol every single with his dancing. When in actual fact, Bruno didn't need to, Pol would be mesmerised by Bruno just breathing.

Bruno drops himself down onto the floor with a thud. He lets out a frustrated sigh as he lies back and rests an arm behind his head. Pol walks over towards him and sits down beside him. Pol has a playful smile on his face as he pokes Bruno in the stomach.

"Tough day?" Pol asks?

Bruno sends a glare in his direction which doesn't last long. Pol's smile is infectious and Bruno can feel himself starting to smile, but he doesn't want to smile, so he settles on pouting. Pol lies back on the floor beside Bruno, letting his fingers brush against Bruno's as a comfortable silence settles between them but even though there's no sound, a massive conversation of things unsaid is happening. The presence of the other is simply enough for both of them at the moment. 

"I just. It's this dance, this song, I just can't seem to do it today. This is really not like me" Bruno says breaking the silence.

"How so?" Pol asks. He's taken Bruno's hand into his own, tracing circles with his thumb in the palm of Bruno's hand. The massaging movements were comforting. Bruno loves this feeling, sure the the hookups were hot and great, but it is these little touches like these he loves the most. They send warmth throughout his body.

"Don't laugh but I just dislike the song. I can't really relate to it" 

"You can't relate to it? But you can relate to the classical stuff?" Pol asks.

"Not helping Pol" Bruno says removing his hand.

"Play the song, let's find something you can relate to, something about it you can like. This has lyrics, where as that stuff I've seen you dance to before didn't have as much" Pol says. Bruno reaches for the remote for the Bluetooth speakers, he's presses play starting the song and passes the remote to Pol.

"Are you really going do my dad on this and analyse the song?" Bruno says over the start of the music.

As song plays, Bruno can feel a smile starting to creep up on him again. He's also very aware of how Pol's fingers are drumming along to the beat. 

"You're like a shooting star, day dream,  
Cotton candy, you're my fantasy.  
You give me butterflies.  
This is my kinda wonderland"

Pol stops the song, just around the time that Bruno was starting to get used to the beat of the song.

"Those lyrics, you're like a shooting star, day dream. Cotton candy, you're my wonderland. You give me butterflies. This is my kinda wonderland. She's singing about love. She's describing her lover using her favourite things, what she would see in her ideal fantasy wonderland." 

"For someone who doesn't fall in love, you seem to know a lot about it"

Pol chooses ignore that comment. He pushes himself up off the floor. He can see Bruno's eyes widen as the realisation of what Bruno said hit home. A slip of the tongue all it was, which is why Pol lets it go. 

If Pol was honest to himself, when those lyrics first started playing, he expected to see his family back during the happy time they once shared, he expected to see his mothers smiling face or his grandmother watching one of her favourite movies, but what he saw or who he saw was Bruno, dancing with a smile on his face so bright it could light up a city.

"Get up. You're going to dance now." Pol says ordering Bruno off the floor in a playful manner. Pol extends his hand out to Bruno, who accepts and Pol pulls him up. Bruno watches him curious as to what will happen next.

"Close your eyes. Visualise what you'd see in your Wonderland. Nicola or whatever"

"I see-" Pol cuts off Bruno.

"Don't tell me" Pol practically whispers. 

Pol only now just became aware of how close they were standing to each other. He could see the tiny little hairs on the starting to grow out on the brow of Bruno's upper lip. Those lips, he'd like nothing more than to close the space between them right now.  
Bruno is also aware of how close they are now, he can feel Pol's breath ghosting against his lips. It sends shivers through out his body. He can feel the goosebumps starting to form on his skin. He both loves and hates the effect that Pol has on him. 

"Have you got it?" Pol's voice is low.

Bruno nods in reply. Bruno knew well what his wonderland fantasy was going to be and right now, that fantasy what a reality standing in front of him. A tiny part of him feels guilty that it isn't Nicola but the other part of him right now wants push his lips against Pol's.

"Let's start from the beginning"

Pol starts the song again. Bruno focuses on the image he has, the image of Pol in his mind as he starts dancing and for the first time tonight, Bruno really gets into the song. He lets his body move and flow to the song.

Pol stands back with an enamoured look on his face as he watches Bruno dance. The sheer beauty of Bruno's dancing is mesmerising. To see Bruno lost in such passion as he dances, the only word that comes to Pol's mind is beautiful.

Halfway through the song, Bruno opens his eyes and a huge smile appears on his face. He pulls Pol toward him, into the dance. Both boys starting singing along to the song as Bruno leads. In this moment both of them are truly a at their happiest. Bruno spins Pol around and pulls him close. Pol's back against Bruno's chest. 

"You're like a shooting star, daydream" The two turn their heads toward each other, looking into each other's eyes. 

"Cotton candy, you're my fantasy" Bruno wraps his arms around Pol's waist,

"You give me butterflies" Bruno places his hands over Pol's stomach.

The song moves into its final part, slowing down a little bit. The boys don't move, they don't say anything, the song is doing that for them. 

"Baby only with you!"

They stare into each other's eyes, their breathing in sync with one another. 

"This is my kinda wonderland!" 

The song picks up pace again, Bruno reluctantly spins Pol out of the embrace they were sharing but keeps a hold on Pol's hand. They dance and sing along to the song. Bruno spins and dances around Pol who laughs and sings along. The lyrics "This is my kinda wonderland" has become a reality for them in this moment.

The song finishes and both boys fall to the floor breathless and in fits of giggles. Pol pulls Bruno towards him into a sort of one armed hug. Bruno rests his head on Pol's chest, looking up at Pol.

"I saw you, in my wonderland.." Bruno says hesitantly after catching his breath, letting his face fall away from Pol's.

Pol's eyes flick around the room, as if he was debating with himself to tell Bruno the truth about what he saw in his wonderland. Screw it, he's going to go for it. One thing Pol realised while they were dancing during the song, the joy he felt, he hasn't experienced joy like that since his mother was alive. It was right then and there, that something clicked in Pol's head, the boy who doesn't fall in love, has just fallen in love. Pol gently tips Bruno face back up to look at him.

"It's you, who I saw" was what Pol meant to say

"I love you" was what Pol has actually said to Bruno.

A look of surprise appears on Bruno's face. It's quickly replaced by a huge smile, a smile that reminds Pol why he has fallen for Bruno in the first place. The two boys lovingly press their lips together, both have huge grins on their faces. 

Unbeknownst to the boys, their private moment had a witness. Standing off to the side, hidden in the shadows was Bruno's dance teacher. She too had a smile on her face having observed the romantic scene unfold. She was about to commend Bruno on his dance at the end of the song but decided to not interrupt their moment after the dance had ended. Let young love have it's chance to blossom and shine. She bid them a silent farewell before leaving, humming to herself the lyrics to the song.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that parts of the song is English which is I know is not Pol's best language, for the sake of Brunol, let's just say he's ok with it xD
> 
> They're may be some spelling mistakes as I had write this using my iPad because my laptop is just a huge total failure and is completely angry with life.  
> You can Request stories on my tumblr page.  
> PmLee - Pm-Lee
> 
> We are open to requests :)


End file.
